Happy Ending
by Almighty X
Summary: Baginya yang sejak awal hidupnya tidak pernah dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan, happy ending hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan selamanya. / "Dan pada akhirnya, ia pulang kembali pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi."


(_Di sebuah desa, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang dianggap monster oleh orang-orang di desanya. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba untuk membuktikan kalau ia bukan monster, ia mencoba untuk membuktikan eksistensinya di dunia itu._

_._

_Bukan sebagai monster, namun sebagai salah satu warga dari desa itu._)

.

**Happy Ending**

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated :** K

**Disclaimed :** don't own it, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

"Kakek!"

Pria berambut putih yang tercipta karena usia itu menoleh saat seseorang berteriak. Menemukan gadis kecil berambut kuning panjang yang berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat hingga hampir saja ia terjatuh. Namun ia hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepala anak berusia 9 tahun itu sambil mengecup dahinya.

"Halo Shina-chan, kau terlihat lebih cantik saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya!"

Anak itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kakeknya yang selalu memuji dan tersenyum padanya setiap kali ia datang ke tempat kakeknya. Pria itu menempatkan anak perempuan itu di pangkuannya, dan baru saja akan lanjut bertanya saat seseorang berjalan juga ke tempatnya.

"Shina, kau tidak seharusnya mengganggu kakek bukan?" Anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang berusia kira-kira belasan tahun itu hanya menghela nafas dan menatap anak perempuan yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggeleng, "Shina..."

"Tidak apa-apa Minato, bagaimana kalau kau juga kemari?" Pria itu tersenyum dan menggesturkan tangannya untuk menyuruh anak laki-laki itu mendekatinya. Dengan malu-malu, anak itu berjalan dan menempatkan diri di pangkuan pria tua itu.

"Apakah kakek tidak apa-apa?" Minato Uzumaki adalah cucu pertama dari Naruto Uzumaki sang mantan Rokudaime Hokage yang sudah berusia 60-an tahun. Ia adalah seorang yang dewasa, namun sedikit pemalu. Sifatnya terkadang mengingatkan Naruto dengan ayahnya yang diceritakan oleh Kakashi.

Sementara Minato yang tampak melihat mata kakeknya yang menerawang ke sebuah tempat yang jauh tampak khawatir. Kakeknya adalah orang terakhir yang hidup dalam dunia yang masih dipenuhi oleh para Shinobi, setelah satu tahun yang lalu sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan orang terakhir sebelum dia yang hidup di masa itu meninggal.

Juubi memang sudah dikalahkan bersama dengan jutsunya yang merupakan perwujudan dari tumbuhan yang semula memberikan energi chakra pada orang pertama di dunia ini. Namun, setelah jutsu itu dipatahkan, seolah sumber dari semua chakra menghilang—semua orang tidak bisa menggunakan chakra mereka sama sekali.

Dunia shinobi berakhir mulai saat itu, semua orang mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan dunia tanpa chakra itu.

Awal yang berat, namun para penduduk yang memang sejak awal bukan merupakan shinobi membantu mereka membiasakan diri. Dan bahkan keadaan desa semakin maju dengan adanya alat-alat canggih dan juga kendaraan yang mempermudah mereka.

Para Bijuu? Menghilang bersama dengan Juubi yang dikalahkan.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan lagi tentang buku yang kau tulis ini kakek?" Lamunan Minato buyar saat Shina berbicara sambil menatap buku yang ada di pangkuannya, "aku suka saat pada akhirnya pahlawan itu berteman dengan monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya."

Kurama, Naruto tidak pernah melupakan rubah besar yang pernah ada dalam tubuhnya itu. Ia sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri, saudara, dan juga teman baginya. Buku yang ia tulis itu memang mengisahkan tentang kehidupannya sebelum ini, dan siapa yang menyangka bakat menulis Jiraiya bisa mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai dengan saat pahlawan itu mencoba menyelamatkan monster lainnya..."

.

(_—kedamaian yang diinginkan desa dan seluruh dunia tercapai. Walaupun membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan, pada akhirnya semuanya berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh semua orang._

_._

_Sang pemudapun juga mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, kehidupan yang bahagia dan juga damai. Saat waktu berjalan, semua yang ada pasti akan pergi. Dan sang pahlawan berada di tempat itu sendiri, saat semua yang ia miliki sudah tidak ada didekatnya._)

.

Buku itu memang tidak pernah selesai, seolah menggantung di bagian akhirnya ketika semua cerita yang berakhir Happy Ending namun tidak untuknya. Pada akhirnya kedamaian tercapai, namun ia sendiri satu per satu kembali ditinggalkan oleh semua yang ia kenal hingga akhirnya ia sendirian.

"Kenapa buku kakek tidak berakhir dengan cerita bahagia seperti buku-buku lainnya?"

Shina dan Minato lagi-lagi menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama dengan kakek mereka. Minato mengangguk, ingin juga mengetahui kenapa akhir dari buku itu seolah menggantungkan karakter sang pahlawan dari happy ending. Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum, dan menepuk kepala keduanya.

"Karena baginya, hidupnya yang semula tidak diawali dengan kebahagiaan, tidak akan mungkin bisa berakhir _happy ending_."

...

"Tetapi bukankah semua cerita akan berakhir bahagia? Kenapa hanya buku kakek yang berakhir berbeda? Itu tidak adil untuk sang pahlawan," Shina menatap wajah keriput kakeknya yang tampak tersenyum lemah padanya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tidak mengatakan kalau pemuda di dalam buku itu adalah dirinya yang sudah ditinggalkan semuanya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berucap dengan nada berbisik.

"Karena ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya..."

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pria berambut indigo itu tampak menatap pada salah satu dokter yang ada di kediaman mereka. Dan para dokter hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan suara yang berbisik hingga anak perempuan dan laki-laki itu tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun.

Sudah beberapa hari ini kakek mereka tinggal di rumah mereka karena kesehatannya yang menurun. Walaupun masih kecil, Shina sendiri mengetahui kalau kakeknya akan segera meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Mina-nii, bisa bantu aku mengambil buku kakek?" Minato yang seolah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh adiknya dengan buku itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan hingga di sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku milik kakeknya. Mengambil salah satunya, dan segera berlari kearah kamar dimana kakeknya beristirahat.

.

Ia tidak merasa sakit, tetapi tubuhnya sangat lelah. Untuk menggerakkannyapun sepertinya terlalu susah untuknya. Ia mengerti kalau waktunya tidak akan lama lagi, dan pada akhirnya ia akan selalu sendiri hingga kegelapan menemaninya dalam keabadian.

"Kakek..."

Suara itu membuatnya menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat Shina serta Minato yang masuk dengan perlahan. Biasanya ia akan menyambut mereka, tetapi sekali lagi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Dan saat kedua anak itu menaiki tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuh mereka diantara Naruto, pria tua itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala mereka.

"Kakek tidak tidur?"

"Tidak, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Mencoba untuk tersenyum, Naruto membiarkan keduanya memeluk tubuhnya, "ini sudah tengah malam kalian tahu?"

"Shina ingin membacakan buku kakek supaya kakek bisa tidur!" Naruto melihat buku yang ada di tangan Shina, "aku juga menambahkan ceritaku sendiri supaya cerita kakek lebih bagus lagi."

"Hm? Coba ceritakan pada kakek..."

Shina tampak membacakan dengan terbata-bata dan tidak jelas. Naruto tampak sesekali tertawa mendengar anak itu tidak bisa membacanya atau salah membacanya hingga Minato membantunya untuk membaca buku itu.

"—Sang pemudapun juga mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, kehidupan yang bahagia dan juga damai. Saat waktu berjalan, semua yang ada pasti akan pergi. Dan sang pahlawan berada di tempat itu sendiri, saat semua yang ia miliki sudah tidak ada didekatnya," paragraf terakhir yang tidak pernah dilanjutkan kembali oleh Naruto hingga sekarang.

"Pemuda itu terus menunggu dan menunggu," Naruto menatap Minato yang tampak membaca tulisan tambahan yang diminta Shina untuk ditambahkan, "tidak menyerah untuk mencari apa yang menghilang dari hidupnya. Mencari akhir bahagia yang bisa ia dapatkan, hingga ia mencapai akhir dari perjalanannya."

...

Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum, berfikir sejak kapan ia bisa mudah menyerah dan putus asa seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia tidak biasa mendapatkan kebahagiaan, dan membuatnya merasa akhir dari hidupnya tidaklah menjadi bahagia seperti pada dongeng-dongeng.

Namun saat ini, baginya yang menganggap kisahnya tidak akan berakhir bahagia, perkataan dari sang cucu tampak seolah membuat beban di dalam dirinya terlepas. Ya, ini bukan akhir dari ceritanya. Semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala, saat semuanya masih bersama dengannya.

Dan ia hanya mendengar satu kalimat yang mengakhiri kisahnya, sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya—

"Dan pada akhirnya ia pulang, kembali bertemu dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi."

—dan membawanya pada semua orang yang pernah hadir di dalam kehidupannya.

.

(_Saat ia membuka mata sekali lagi, ia melihat gerbang Konoha dulu yang tidak ia lihat selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Bersama dengan semua orang, semua teman-temannya yang berdiri dan menunggu kehadirannya yang masih mematung di depan gerbang itu._

_"Kau benar-benar merepotkan kau tahu..."_

_"Naruto-kun, semuanya sudah menunggumu untuk kembali..."_

_"Aku akan menghajarmu karena sudah membuat kami menunggu lama Naruto!"_

_"Dasar dobe, kau benar-benar selalu menjadi yang terakhir..."_

_"Maa-maa, sebaiknya kita biarkan ia masuk, bukankah semua orang sudah menunggu pahlawan kita?"_

_Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat saat melihat semua yang ada disana. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, melewati gerbang itu saat semua penduduk tersenyum padanya, dan kedua sosok yang tampak berdiri diantara mereka yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya._

_Senyuman dan juga tatapan penuh kasih sayang, begitu juga dengan suara yang menyambutnya dengan kata-kata lembut mereka._

_"Okaerinasai..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"—tadaima."_)

{ Owari }

Ada yang kurang mengerti? ^^;

.

Jadi ini semuanya timeline pas Naruto sudah umur 60 tahun. Dia sudah punya cucu dan semua orang yang seangkatan sama dia itu sudah mati semua. Semua orang yang ikut peperangan dengan Bijuu maksudnya. Pas peperangan Juubi kan mereka harus nebang pohon yang dimunculin Juubi.

.

Mereka sukses nebang, tetapi semua yang berkaitan sama chakra tiba-tiba hilang. Berkaitan dengan hubungan pohon itu sama cerita orang pertama yang bisa pakai chakra ;)

.

Dan BTW sama jadi ngangkat tema Okaeri Tadaima lagi ya :3 /apa.

.

RnR pliss? :D

(Jangan tanya ffic lain ya ^^ saya lagi cari ilham di rumahnya /heh)


End file.
